


What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has never been someone who daydreamed about his wife. Especially since he was married to her for about 10 years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you

Richard couldn’t tell when these incongruous thoughts had started. The men before him were talking to him and he simply nodded as a sign that he was listening. Or pretending to be listening. His mind still circled around the same thing: Anne.

He cursed in his mind and wondered how this could happen to him. He has never been someone who daydreamed about his wife. Especially since he was married to her for about 10 years now. It was not that he didn’t love Anne, God knew he did with all his heart, but since he was king he had other things in mind.

Francis Lovell was watching his king, how he nodded from time to time but it was obvious that his thoughts were not where they should be. A light smile appeared on Francis’ face as he closed his eyes, just figuring out about what Richard might think.

Everyone noticed that Anne had a new dress and everyone would say that these new, living colours were fitting her quite well, matching just perfectly with the colour of her hair. The red-brown upper part of her dress was in a beautiful contrast to her bright skin. The big golden underpart made her seem so much more regal.

Richard wondered what the fabric would feel in his hands. Sighing softly he closed his eyes for a moment and admonished himself to focus on the things that were important at the moment. He was the king, he had duties to fulfill.

After some hours he knew he would not be able to concentrate.

As he got up to dismiss his men the door opened and Anne stepped in. Immediately, every men stood up and curtseyed.

“Anne?”, Richard asked and looked at her with a questionable look.

Anne smiled shyly and Richard looked at his men.

They looked back at him but it took them some time to understand what he wanted.

Slowly they made their way out of the room while Anne stood besides the door and waited until she was alone with her husband.

She didn’t notice the men glancing at the soft skin above her bosom when they walked past her, but Richard did and suddenly he had the urge to excecute every single one of them.

When they were finally alone Anne went to her husband and placed her hand over his, which was resting at the border of the back of the chair.

“Was I disturbing?”, Anne asked and looked at Richard, whose expression still seemed tense. She noticed that and she wanted to ask him why but something told her that she should wait.

“What do you need Anne?”. At his hard tone Anne backed away and looked startled at her husband. “Uhm, I just wanted to ask you if you would join me and Edward for a walk in the gardens?”, she asked and looked down.

Richard turned away from her and walked to the large windows, looking outside at the clouds.

“You should not go outside. It will be raining and I don’t want Edward to get another fever.”, he said without looking at her.

Anne gulped and nodded, even if he couldn’t see her.

“Very well.”, she replied, her voice almost a whisper. Then she turned around and left the room without saying another word.

Hours later Anne was standing before the great hall, waiting for Richard to arrive for dinner. She was in a conversation with Francis Lowell when one of her ladies came to her.

“My lady Anne.”, she said, breathing heavily like she’s been running.

“What is it?”, Anne asked, worry in her voice.

“My lady, the king is in your private chambers and it seems that he’s searching something.”, she said and Anne looked at her with a wondering look.

She excused herself from Francis and after she made sure to him that she wont need any help, she left them both standing at the great hall and made her way to her chambers.

When she arrived she found Richard over one of her chests, the one with her dresses.

“Richard?”, Anne asked and looked at her husband’s back in disbelief.

“What are you doing with my dresses?”

Richard didn’t answer, he only put the dresses out of the chest, like he was looking for something in there. When he finally turned around he seemed breathless.

“Where’s your green dress?”, he asked and turned around again to keep on searching the chest.

“What green dress?”, Anne asked. She couldn’t understand what her husband was doing.

“Your green dress, Anne! Where is it?”, he asked while he put one dress after the other on the ground.

Anne sighed and went to him, trying to push him a little bit of the way, so she could search it.

“Richard, let me look, please.”, she said and he finally stepped aside.

Anne lowered her body over the chest and after some moments she pulled out the green dress and hold it out to Richard.

“Would you change your dress?”, he simply asked without taking the dress from her hands.

Anne looked at Richard and shook her head.

“Richard what is it? Why do you want me to change my dress? Don’t you like the new one?”, she asked and looked down at herself to see if something wasn’t right.

“I love it.”, he simply said. His voice was tender.

“Everyone in this castle seems to love it.”, he added.

Anne looked at him and she needed to bite her tongue for not laughing out loud.

“Richard, are you jealous?”, she asked and chuckled as Richard looked at her with wide eyes.

“Of course not.”, he said, his voice firm.

Anne only nodded. “Of course.”, she said and turned around.

“Will you unlace my dress?”, she asked and heard how Richard inhaled deeply.

It took him some time to come over where she was standing with her back to him.

He saw her exposed neck and couldn’t resist. All this day he was thinking, dreaming of kissing her skin. He put his hands on her arms and pulled her towards him, so that her back was pressed against his chest.

Anne felt his hot breath against her neck and closed her eyes in anticipation. She inhaled sharply as she finally felt his lips on her neck, sucking softly on her skin.

“Richard…”, she whispered and turned around to face him.

Richard didn’t give her any time to say something. His lips found hers in a heated, passionate kiss. His hands were on her back and starting to unleace her dress.

Anne felt like her body was on fire. She couldn’t really tell why but the thought that Richard was jealous of the other men looking at her made her feel proud. She never thought that she was pretty but her husband’s jealousy was flattering her and making her wanting him more.

Her hands started to undo his doublet and when he finally unlaced her dress and let go of her back she brushed his double over his shoulder where it ended lying on the floor.

Richard took the seperation to drag her dress down her body, over her hips where it fell around her feet. He could see Anne’s chest rise and fall of her heavy breathing. He pulled his shirt out of his breeches and over his head where it joined his lying doublet on the floor.

Anne held still as Richard wanted to kiss her.

“They are waiting for us for dinner.”, she said, her voice only a whisper.

Richard looked at her with questioning eyes. “Are you hungry?”, he asked and put his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

“Actually I am.”, she said and then smiled lightly. “But not for food.”, she added and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his face to hers as their lips met in another passionate kiss.

Richard’s tongue brushed over her lower lip, asking for entrance, which Anne gladly granted. They both groaned into each others mouth while his hand pulled at her undershirt until the straps slipped from her shoulders and it fell at her feet, joining her dress.

When they parted they were both breathless. Richard took the time to observe his wife. His beautiful wife. No one would ever see her like this. Only him. He would make sure of that.

Richard stepped backward until he was at the raised level where the bed was. He sat down and started to take off his boots.

Anne watched as he did so and slowly went to him. When he’d taken them off she was standing right in front of him.

He looked up at her face and then started to place several kisses upon her belly. His lips went up with his body when he got up from the raised level but stopped when he reached her breasts and started to caress them with his skilled lips and tongue.

Closing her eyes, Anne let out a moan and tingled her hand in his hair as Richard sucked at her already errected peak and then turned to give the other one the same caress.

When he finally let go of her he sat down on the raised level again, pulling Anne with him so that she was straddling him. She felt his arousal between her thighs pressing against her core.

Richard put his hands on her hips, guiding her softly so that the tip of his arousal slipped easily into her. They both moaned when he was fully inside her. Her hands went to his curls as he started to guide her up and down with his hands still on her hips. He buried his head between her breasts while she rode him and everything was getting dizzy in her head. She felt her cimax building inside her body and when Richard finally took one of her breasts in his mouth, she cried out in pleasure, followed by his orgasm.

Hours later they were both lying in bed and Anne’s head was resting on his chest while his fingers drew circles on her back. Anne looked up and smiled at Richard who was returning her smile.

“What are you smiling?”, he asked, his voice hoarse from all the love making.

“I’m thinking of wearing the other new dress tomorrow.”, she replied and closed her eyes, bringing her head to lie on his chest again.

“Anne, are you trying to disgrace me?”, his fingers were now under her chin, urging her to look at him he saw that she was still smiling.

“Never my beloved husband. And if I think what happened these past hours it didn’t really seem that you were disgraced.”, she said and laughed as he captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately and rolling on top of her again.

 


End file.
